The use of posts to carry signs or to otherwise demarcate a certain zone is well known. Thus, one will encounter posts at most public parking lots, the posts typically carrying signs to convey information to a motorist such as “Reserved parking”, “No parking”, etc.
Posts have also been used to indicate a route either for vehicles or pedestrians. The use of posts to separate bicycle or walking paths from other vehicular traffic is well known in the art. However, the use of a rigid post is not desirable in that the posts inevitably are impacted by vehicles. The posts must then be replaced. Also, there is the risk of substantial damage to the vehicle.
The use of flexible posts is also well known in the art. However, generally such flexible posts have not been designed to withstand impact from a vehicle while at the same time, providing a highly visible marking.